Description: The Research Participant and Communication Services Core is responsible for two basic functions: assisting investigators with the recruitment and retention of appropriate human participants, and promoting Center cohesiveness and interdisciplinary interactions. It serves the first function by maintaining a database to facilitate subject identification, coordinating transportation of participants using a Kennedy Center vehicle, conducting screening assessments and psychological testing, assisting with IRB protocol management, helping with the identification of women and minority participants, and providing research ethics consultation and education. It serves the second function by helping investigators with electronic and multimedia communication, and by facilitating interdisciplinary interactions among investigators and with others in the local, professional, and scientific communities through committee coordination, electronic and print communication, research lectures, conferences, and seminars.